


Don't Get Caught

by Rayla156



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156
Summary: A take on Shin-hye's character and the people she may know.





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload fanfic from the Official I Love Yoo Amino. Please enjoy!

While most people knew her by the name her mother gave her, Shin-hye allowed a select few to call her by her former name.

Shin-hye hugged Manli goodbye.

“I’ll see you later,” Yujing said to Manli.

“Shin-hye, you wouldn’t believe who I saw today,” Yujing said, sitting down.

Shin-hye turned her attention to Yujing. The tall, classy lady whom was generous to letting her stay in her home for a while until she must return home.

“I saw your sister today at the mall. She seemed confused in the clothes section, so I gave her some advice,” Yujing explained.

“That’s nice of you,”she replied. She went back to her writing when she noticed Yujing staring off into space.

“Did something else happened?”

“Yes, I also saw an old friend of mine. He seems to know your sister,” Yujing replied. 

Yujing made her way towards her room, “I’m going to rest. If you need me, feel free to knock my door anytime.”

“Alright,” Shin-hye replied.

She was finishing up her English homework when her phone called.

Mom.

Shin-hye bit her lip and accepted the call.

Her mother wanted to know when Shin-hye was going to come back home.

Shin-hye bought herself some time by explaining that the company still needed her to finish up loose ends. The two exchanged information for a few more minutes when her mother ended the call saying that her husband needed her.

Shin-hye sighed. She used to believe her parents would one day get back together but her mother found someone new and bore a son with him.

The dude was a nice guy and wealthy too. He was the one who offered her a job at his company. He was big in the entertainment industry. His company deals with producing films, managing popstars, and running a hotel brand.

She often wondered what her father and sister would think of them. She figured they wouldn’t be too happy about it. Maybe her father would be glad for her mother.

Shin-ae on the other hand. She would be upset. Or pissed off. Maybe both. Both sounds about right.

Shin-hye propped a hand against her cheek.

She wished her mother didn’t cut ties with them. She wished she could just go up to her sister and introduce herself properly. She wished she didn’t have to go through all this trouble of hiding this from her mother and concealing herself from the public eye and Shin-ae.

“Oh well, not much I can do about it,” Shin-hye said. She grabbed her jacket and her facemask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoo for the read!


End file.
